


Goodbye, Internet (Alternate Ending)

by actualtrashcan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Break Up, M/M, Making Up, Phan trash honestly, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slight strong language, Smol beans in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrashcan/pseuds/actualtrashcan
Summary: Goodbye, Internet but with a happier, nicer alternate ending to help fuel all your fangirling needs ;)





	

Phil sat on the sofa, his eyes boring aimlessly at the television. Whatever anime was on, he couldn’t tell. His vision had blurred a long time ago. Dan was who knows where. Probably in his room, making a video. Phil’s eyes narrowed. 

Was he angry? Yes. So when he heard Dan’s door creak open and the sound of footsteps, he continued to stare off and act like he hadn’t heard anything. 

“Phil?” Dan asked, running a hand through his brown hair. “Hellooo,” Dan sang, “Phil!” 

Rolling his eyes, Phil turned to him. “Yes?” He had only responded because he knew the sooner he said something, the sooner he’d be out of his hair. 

 

Phil was tired. He was tired of hiding from everybody, from the fans. He wanted to announce it proudly, “yes! Dan and I ARE together!” but Dan refused. Saying it’d never be the same again, saying it’s for the better they didn’t announce it. 

“Uh, well I mean I was just going to ask if you wanted to make a video for the gaming channel. But if you’re gonna be a jerk about it..” Dan continued, jokingly punching Phil’s arm. Phil didn’t laugh. 

“You know what I want to do, Dan? You really want to know?” Phil began shouting, standing up from the couch and waving his arms around angrily. 

 

Dan’s eyes widened. It was so unlike Phil to do this. “Er, Phil.. what’s wrong? This isn’t you. C-Could you not yell at me?” His eyes started to burn with tears.

“I’d fucking like if you would ACCEPT us as a couple and let me TELL people, Dan! So we can actually be happy and cute and couple-like in public! We can’t even stand too close in public because of you, so thanks. And also, thanks for wasting the past few months of my life with all this false hope-”

“Phil!” Dan cried, “please! Just listen-”

 

“No! You listen to me! If we ever got married, how the HELL do you expect to keep that a secret, Dan? If we wanted to start a family!” Phil was crying now, his words getting choked on tears. “You can’t. I can’t.” 

Dan stepped forward then, closing the space between them. Dan clutched Phil tightly to his chest, and Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist. Then Phil whispered into Dan’s chest, “I’m only hugging you back because this is the last hug you will get from me.” 

 

Dan’s heart stopped for a second, he swore it did. “What?” He squeaked out, pushing Phil away gently and shaking his head. “No. Phil, what?” 

Phil shrugged. “There’s no point in hugging, kissing, cuddling, or even being together if it’s constantly in private. So, I guess you’ll just find another roommate. One you won’t be ashamed to admit you love. If you even really love me.” 

“Okay, okay, okay, Phil..” Dan started, furiously running his fingers through his hair and pulling it slightly, mentally beating himself up. “You doubting my love for you hurts a lot. Not going to lie. But.. please. Just please. I don’t want to tell anybody because.. B-because I just genuinely think it’s better. A-And.” Dan stopped talking when he realized Phil didn’t care, the look in his eyes already decided.

“Just leave me alone, Dan. I’m done,” he said quietly, walking passed the slightly taller man. But Dan spun on his heels and reached out, gripping Phil’s shirt and tugging. Phil just shrugged it off and walked into his room.

Dan followed quickly, trying to compose his thoughts. He realized now Phil’s closet was empty of clothes, and his important belongings were gone. Phil pulled out a suitcase and bag from the closet. Dan began crying silently, “Phil.. how long have you b-been packing? How long have you decided?” 

Phil turned around and stared at Dan, whose face was streamed with tears. “Long enough to know for a fact this is what I want.” 

“But, Phil! After everything! Please, oh god please Phil. Don’t leave.. I can make it up to you. I-I’ll go make a video confessing right now, you can watch! Please.” But Phil was already dragging the suitcase and bag out of the bedroom door, into the lounge. 

Sighing, Phil shrugged. “This is your fault, Dan. Just thought you should know.” With that, he pulled the bag and suitcase toward the door, where Dan followed, screaming his name and crying grossly. But nothing worked.

When the door closed behind Phil, leaving Dan alone and heartbroken, a small “Phil..” escaped his lips in a whispers as his tears kept coming down. 

Dan’s mind went into a panic, his heart rate was through the roof, and his body was sweaty and burning up. He hurriedly ran into his room, turned on the camera and positioned himself in front of it. He looked god awful, his face was burning and red, his eyes looked dead, and his hair was a mess. But he didn’t care. 

Clicking record, he gave it a few seconds as he stared at the floor before making direct eye contact with the lens. “Hello, Internet..” he muttered sadly.   
His eyes shut momentarily and he forced himself to breathe slowly. “As most of you know-” and then there was a loud bang, and then a shout.

“Dan!” It was Phil. Dan’s mind couldn’t register what was happening between the camera, his crying, or the sound of Phil charging into his room. Dan stood up from the chair.

 

“Phil what are yo-” but Dan couldn’t finish his sentence. In the next few seconds, Phil’s face was shoved into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. 

 

“Dan! Dan oh my god, I’m so sorry. The moment I walked out that door I swear something inside me died. I love you. I don’t care if you want to keep it a secret. Having you in secret is better than not at all. Please just, oh god, I don’t even know what just happened.” Phil detached himself from Dan’s waist, pacing nervously with his hand over his mouth. Dan stood in shock until he mentally kicked himself and snapped out of it.

“Phil..” Looking at the camera from the corner of his eye, Dan smiled slightly. “You don’t have to worry about the secret anymore. It won’t be a secret much longer.” Turning on his heel, Phil instinctively looked towards the camera. Sure enough, the red record button was on.

“What were you doing?” 

“I, uh. I was uh making a video.. Confessing about us in hopes that you’d see and come back.” Dan shifted awkwardly now, wanting to shut off the camera and continue this talk in private. But Dan knew if he did, Phil would be disappointed. 

Phil stepped forward, looping an arm around Dan’s waist and pulling his body against his own. “No video needed, love.” Phil leaned up slightly, kissing Dan perfectly on the lips, tilting his head and smiling against the all too familiar lips. 

“I love you, Phil. Please don’t ever leave again.” Dan pleaded, and Phil noticed he was actually crying. Crying, on camera. Phil smiled.

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm just crafting from cuteness ;A;


End file.
